Various Situations So Little Time
by booksnob
Summary: Various Ace Attorney one shots incorporating a variety of characters and pairings, mostly Defense Attorney/Prosecutors. Title is totally random. Story hopefully better than summary. Rating subject to change... 1: Apollo's sister gets wind of Apollo's relationship with Klavier and sets out to make her sentiments known


Threats of Bodily Harm

I handed a few bills to the taxi driver before stepping out of the yellow car onto the relatively rich street. Early morning light shone creeping over the rooftops and dew strewn lawns. Fancy, new or otherwise, cars dotted the driveways and street. Glancing down at the address scrawled hastily across the page in my hand triple checking I was in the right place, as if the purple motorcycle directly in front of me wasn't clue enough of a giveaway. I advanced up the neatly trimmed pathway to the dark elegant wood door, with a stylized "G" relief pressed onto the wood, rapping my knuckles against the door.

A few moments after my third knock the door swung open to reveal a tan blonde in purple silk, or maybe they were satin, pajamas, long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail still looking half asleep. "Fraulein Justice, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?" he asked flashing me his usual smile leaning against the door frame.

"Mr. Klavier, I wanted to talk to you." I hesitated for a brief moment, "About my brother." I resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably if Apollo found out what I was doing he'd be furious, at least he wasn't home when I got up this morning- actually I don't remember him coming home last night at all…

His smile faltered for half a second before he stepped back gesturing for me to step inside, "Would you like to talk over a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, but I don't drink coffee." I followed him through the main door slipping my shoes off on the tiled area before following him further into the house. He led me down a foyer hall, past a stair case, and to the left into his kitchen. I made myself comfortable at the island as he bustled about making a pot of coffee, waiting semi-patiently for him to join me.

"Fraulein Justice," he sat across from me a steaming mug in his hands, "now what would you like to say to me?"

"I'm sure you're aware Apollo has some… insecurities." I started slowly. "And seems to view some of his, quirks, as faults."

"Ja," he chuckled, "it is hard to miss sometimes."

"Well his last relationship," I cringed at the word- if what that had been could be considered a relationship in the first place, "didn't exactly end well."

"Fraulein," he interrupted me looking uncomfortable.

"He was hurt, badly." I frowned at the memory of what Clay told me, he'd cried for weeks barely wanting to leave the apartment and hardly eating. "If you hurt my brother Mr. Klavier Gavin, there will be nowhere you can run. No country you can hide in, I will hunt you down and find you. You will regret hurting him." I explained icily, face hard and voice cold. "Do you understand?"

His face had paled slightly during my spiel, "Ja I understand." He nodded once.

"Good." I allowed a smile to cross my face, he was nothing like his brother, I hoped.

"Care to join me and Herr Forehead for breakfast? He should be awake soon." he asked rising to his feet.

My eyes narrowed, Apollo spent the night, here. "Breakfast sounds wonderful." But if Klavier was dressed then nothing happened… Right?

 **(Author's comment: So while cleaning my room recently I found a notebook of some Ace Attorney One Shots I'd written awhile ago and considering my muses of inspiration have been running on empty I figured I'd post these. Now fair warning I have only completed Dual Destinies and played most of Apollo Justice, I have yet to beat the last case though I already know who did it, I can not guarantee accurate character portrayal and I apologize for that but I hope you enjoy these anyway. Before you ask Artemis is my OC, she is Apollo's twin sister, and also is in possession of one of a bracelet and is very protective of her brother as shown here. I will be taking requests for one shots you want included, just tell me what characters you want included and a brief plot description. I don't know the Ace Attorney games, believe me if I did they would not be this popular or good. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon but I make no promises... Oh and this is totally unbeta-ed. And P.S. none of my other stories have been abandoned just put on a back burner until the muses return.)**


End file.
